Angel
by kimiko888
Summary: After another heartbreak,kagome has sworn off men....she said nothing about angels though.


This is a songfic and the song is God send me an angel by Amanda Perez

**This is a songfic and the song is God send me an angel by Amanda Perez. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this song.**

_**Angel**_

"You asshole!" Kagome yelled. "Bastard, jerk, ass, lecher, idiot, cheater, heartbreaker, liar, gigolo, pimp, playboy…you….you….MAN!"

Kagome screamed the last of her insults with tears streaming down her face. She then slammed the door to her boyfriend's room, leaving him naked under the covers with some whore.

Why does this keep happening to her?

First there was Sesshoumaru and he turned out to be a heartless jerk towards her. When Kagome cried about her father's death he simply looked at her as if she was stupid and called her a petty wench. His kisses were cold and left without passion. She didn't even know why they were still together. He was sweet in the beginning but later he started treating her like dirt. They broke up when she saw him macking on some girl named Kagura and it was filled with hot passion. At least she knew why he didn't care, he like Kagura a whole hell of a lot more.

Then there was Kouga who was possessive. When they went to the mall he would walk behind her to see if any guys would look and her and then beat them to a pulp if they did. The only reason the mall police didn't ban him from the mall was because they were terrified of the wolf demon. Kagome tried to look at it as a sign that he really cared, but when he hit her for having lunch with her best friend's boyfriend, Miroku she put an end to that. The next morning she was gone and he was being ambushed by demon police to be taken to jail.

And now Kenji. This one hurt the most. She thought the red headed hottie would be her soul mate for life. He was almost perfect. He loved her, cared for her, and respected her. He would always make her smile with some of the simplest things and they never had a fight yet. And she loved him. But now after six months of dating catches him in bed with another chick.

But that was it. He would be the last to break her heart.

From now on she, Kagome Higurashi, has sworn off men.

_Now to get rid of this damn ring._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_It's been 5 months since you went away  
Left without a word, nothing to say  
And I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God_

Five months later Kagome sat on the bench at the park near her dorm room. She was still in bad shape after the breakup. They were engaged after all. The twenty year old had truly loved him with all her heart to only have in ripped out and stomped upon.

_God send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love  
Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes_

Kagome looked up sadly towards the sky. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that began to sting the back of her eyes.

'_Tears, tears, go away come again some other day.' _Kagome sang to her self sadly.

_And I know that it might sound crazy, but after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life, but now there's something that I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored that they can't have my love no more  
My heart can't take no more lies and my eyes are all out of cries  
So God_

Kagome felt vibrating in her back pocket and instantly knew it was her phone. She lifted off the bench a bit to pull out her lime green razor. Without checking the caller I.D she flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome froze at the sound of Kenji's voice on the other side of the phone. She didn't know if she was pissed, sad, or happy that he called….five months later though and it was probably because she was just a rebound.

"Hey." She answered flatly.

"So….are you doing anything?"

"No. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie."

Kagome wanted to say yes at first but she couldn't take anymore lies and she didn't even know if she had any more tears willing to fall for the sake of him again. Besides she swore off men and she wasn't going running back to the red headed he-devil.

"Sorry Ken, but….we're over."

Kagome hung up immediately feeling the stinging behind her eyes become stronger. She felt a tear drop stream down her cheek.

Apparently she did have some tears left.

She never had actually told them they were over and the words burned her tongue.

Not wanting to be seen crying helplessly on a bench, Kagome made a mad dash to a big tree and slid down the trunk sobbing heavily.

_God send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love  
Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes_

_Now you had me on my knees, begging God please, to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and you made me feel like i could not breathe when I  
All I wanted to do was feel your touch, and to give you all of my love  
Took my love for granted want my loving now, but you can't have it o god_

The past months had been hell for Kagome. She barely ate and became skeleton like. If you lifted her shirt you could count practically all of her ribs. Her usually fitting clothes began to hang off her once hour glass figure.

She rarely got sleep as the Kenji seemed to love popping up and replay the bedroom scene with commentary of how he felt…..pleased.

She prayed for a while in hope of Kenji coming back but now that he did want her back she realized that he didn't deserve it.

_God send me an angel…_

What Kagome wanted right now was an angel. They wouldn't break her heart. They weren't meant for that.

Kagome looked to the sky and silently prayed with her eyes shut letting the tears wet her eyelashes.

…_From the heavens above…_

As if her dreams were answered at that exact moment a silver headed figure, sporting a pair of dog ears on the top of his head landed in front of her after dropping from a higher branch.

_…Send me an angel to keep my broken heart from being in love…_

After wiping away tears that were blurring her vision, she realized it was Inuyasha. No…Inuyasha Takahashi, the college's number one receiver for the football team. She knew Inuyasha through Miroku and considered him a friend. He was always with her when her heart was broken over and over again. Somehow with him around it mended faster.

…_Cause all I do is cry…_.

"You know I like you even more when you don't cry as much. Your tears burn my nose." Inuyasha said with a slight shade of pink across his cheeks as he walked up to take a seat beside Kagome.

Kagome went in shock at his statement and it took her a while to find her voice.

"Even….more?"

Now that she thought about it he was never happy to hear about her new boyfriends and disappeared for a while when she announced she was engaged to Kenji. He came back after Miroku told him about the breakup and they got extremely close over the past five months.

…_God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes…_

Inuyasha simply nodded, the pink still staining his cheeks. He turned and cupped Kagome's face gently and slowly moved his thump across the tear lines making them disappear.

Kagome could feel herself melt under his touch.

"Do you really have to cry so much?"

Kagome looked up in Inuyasha's amber orb and felt a small smile creep up on her. It seemed as if him just being there brightened her day.

"I don't cry as much with you around." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Kagome, can I tell you something?"

Kagome nodded with her eyes closed.

"I love you."

Kagome's eyes shot open to see if it wasn't just her head telling her exactly what she wanted to hear. The look on his face demonstrated he was dead serious.

"Inuyasha…"

"I know I'm sorry. I'm stupid. You're still in pain and I'm just making. I'm just…."

His rambling was cut off by Kagome's soft lips. The kiss was filled with lots passion and it seemed to last forever before they pulled apart.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha circled his arms around Kagome's thin body and held her close.

"Good."

Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. She looked up at the sky and smiled brightly.

_Arigato. _She silently thanked.

She swore off men. She said nothing about angels.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**The End!! **

**Yeah a short one shot to go in between my other stories. I actually wrote the next chapter for all of my stories it's just the task of finding time to update with all the homework my teachers love to give out. Oh well I'm trying to manage but it's hard when I'm having trouble in algebra and my S.S loving pop quizzes. Well I'll just try updating ASAP.**


End file.
